Nazgul Bellum
by Agent Epsilon 0010
Summary: It has been three years since Ganon's fall, three years since Link and Zelda returned the Master Sword. But now, something is stirring within the forest, something powerful, something ancient. What is it, and what does it want? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been active, but I'm pretty sure I'm not dead, so have a nice long chapter! Also, as a note, this is in Hyrule Warriors where everyone is OP as heck. I'm going to have a lot of fun abusing- I mean using that. The first Cannon character to meet the OC is… Lana MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Lana: 0_0 Halp.**

**I don't own LoZ, Dynasty Warriors, or Hyrule Warriors, and I make no claim to any of them.**

Lana is standing alone on a pile of rubble, corpses, dead, blacked trees all around, walls, reduced to naught but dust, the entire scene fills her with unease, however, she can not place exactly why. Then, her eye catches a scrap of tattered blue cloth, out of place in the death, destruction and hell all around her, fluttering like a bird in the wind. She looks at it a bit closer, then recoils in shock, fear and dread. The cloth was obviously a banner, displaying the torn, ruined remains of the Gold Hylian Eagle. Lana's eyes widen in recognition, suddenly realizing just where she was. Castle Town. The capital of Hyrule, a bustling metropolis lay in ruins at her feet, not even the Castle that was it's namesake still stood, turning in fear and wonder at what could cause such wanton death and destruction,she didn't notice the shadow, standing calmly, even proudly, next to the nearest tree, though, to be fair, he was blending in quite well against the wood.

"How in…" she mumbles, her voice trailing off into the silence.

"That, my dear, Ah, that would be us. Allow this to be a demonstration of our might." a woody, earthen voice inturupts. If a tree had a voice, this was what it would sound like.

"Who… What are you?" Lana stammers, staring at the figure who seems to have just walked right out of a tree, as though there was nothing there.

"Ah, yes, who? That's the real question, isn't it? But I won't spoil the surprise. By the time this is all over, that will be the least of your worries, Lana, Overseer of the Goddesses, White Sorceress, other half of Cia the Blackened Witch, Wielder of the Triforce of Power, Entrusted by Din, and Protector of Faron Woods." The voice spits the part about the Goddesses and Din, as though it were a curse.

"How…What…Why?" Lana begins to step back away from this menacing figure, who slowly strides towards her, easily matching her pace.

"All in due time, my dear, all in due time." Lana breaks into a sprint, but still, her assailant matches her pace, and as she runs, even though it still takes just as much effort to run, after only a few moments, despite her still running at full speed, her legs begin to deaden, and she begins to slow, as if the earth itself is drawing her in. The assailant catches up to her inhumanly quickly, and grabs Lana with one hand by her neck, slams her against a tree that was not there a moment ago, and begins to squeeze. She can feel her throat being crushed, splinters driven deep into her skin, air rushing out of her lungs, she claws desperately at this… thing's arm. Her vision begins to blur, and she begins to see spots, lights, and she knows she is dead. Then she blacks out.

Lana shoots up, gasping for air, her hands fly to her throat. Then she relaxes, seeing that she is in her bed, in her room, in her house, on the outskirts of Faron Village. Then she sees the eyes, as green as leaves of a tree in the lush deep woods, sprinkled with dapples, like the pattern the sun casts on to the forest floor, and not quite human. Definitely reptile. Snake maybe? They blink at her once, there is a light rustling in the tree, and then it is gone, along with the memory of her nightmare except for a feeling of complete and abject terror.

"Ugh…" Lana groans, staring wistfully at the moon gracing the treetops, and the stars shining brilliantly in the night sky like diamonds, hanging on a web of silver threads, "Why can't I just sleep for a single full night? I've barely gotten any sleep in the past three weeks. And what was with those eyes?"

Suddenly, her eyes caught a gleam of light on the forest floor far below. The green, flickering light, barely illuminating the area around it, bobs as though something, or someone, were carrying it, to light their way though the night. Intrigued, Lana grabs her Deku Spear, just in case, and leaps, swinging from branch to branch following the mysterious green light, gently pulsing, swiftly moving away from her, even as she followed it, going ever deeper into the forest, as the glittering moon falls from the sky, and the stars fade from view. The sun begins to rise, but still, under the canopy of trees, it does not not shine. After several hours of following the odd light, Lana reaches a clearing in the deepest part of the forest, where the light, now revealed to be some kind of magical energy sphere, simply flies into a small tree in the center of the clearing. Suddenly, Lana becomes aware of singing, baritones, trebles, and bass, while the sound of woodwind and strings fill the air. Then, as she listens, she realizes that the voices were not just singing with the strings and woodwinds, they were them. Lana turns, trying to see where they were coming from. As she looks, she notices more eyes, similar to the ones she had seen the night before, observing her in curiosity, fear, and awe. She sees what appears to be about the hight of a stalchild, staring at her. One moves into the light of the clearing, and what seems to be leaves, flared up from the back of its head, like an odd headdress.

"Hello, little one," Lana softly says, lowering her self to a half-kneel, "don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"We are not afraid." Replies the odd child, in a monotonous voice.

"Well, that's good," Lana states, "what is your name, little one?"

"It is almost time." It replies in the same monotonous voice.

"Um… W-Where are your parents?" Lana questions, unnerved by the child, as more step into the clearing, as they step into the clearing, leaves on the back of their heads and necks flare up.

"The First Ones live on all around us." The ones in the clearing say, at the same time, in the same voice, gesturing to the trees around them.

"W-What are y-you?" Lana stammers, taking a step back, now scared.

"It is almost time." Every last one in the clearing says, at the same time.

Seeing that she will not get much else out of them, she turns to leave, but two nearest to the path, grab her arms with ridiculous strength for their size.

After quite some time of trying to get out of their grip, Lana figures that she isn't making any progress on who or what these things are, and thus, decides to ask a different question. "It's almost time for what?" As if on cue, the tree begins glowing, and the bark ripples, as though it were a liquid, and a hand and forearm shoots out of the trunk. Beside the tree, a small sapling grows at a rate it shouldn't be able to. The wood twists and turns, forming a shape similar to that of a scythe, but with a straight blade, and a curved handle. Moments later, something Lana can only describe as magic occurs. The same sapling that was growing only second before begins to become sharp, making a proper blade, the greenwood hardens, and the sickle-scythe flies into the waiting hand. Out of the tree, a leg apears, humanoid, but clawed, like a bird's. A face follows the hand, arm, leg and part of the torso. The face seems so serene, natural, and yet unhappy. It is like these children, Lana notes, and yet it is not. Instead of a nose and mouth, the figure has wooden overlapping scale-like extrusions, starting where the nose would, and running up the head. As the figure emerges from the tree, leaves, unlike any Lana has seen, like hair, save on the unbroken line of scales, materialize, then unfold, like ferns, and it seems the newcomer is gathering the light to itself. This thing moves further out of the tree, and then with a small tug, leaves it completely. Lana has to avert her eyes at the sheer brilliance of the aura around it, an aura that conveys pure, inexorable, unending power. The air is practically charged with the magic this… thing radiates with apparently minimal effort. However, this magic was one the Lana was unfamiliar with, it was not the bright blue-white of light magic, which she saw every time she cast a spell, nor was it the evil blackish-purple of dark magic, which Lana remembered well from Cia and Ganon. No, this was a gray-green with small specks of yellow, blue, white and purple darting around like lightning bolts, but it feels like neither the empowering, joyous energy of light magic, nor the life-draining, hateful energy of dark magic, in fact it seemed to do both, but Lana could tell that, even though this was no normal magic, in the right hands, of one well trained in its use, or simply one attuned to it, it could be one of the greatest of tools, or the deadliest of weapons.

Slowly, the magic begins to fade, then the realization that the circle of these things was more than an observation, these things had used themselves, and her to an extent, as a sort of magical dispersion system. She looks at the ground within the circle, and notices that all the grass was vaporized in the maelstrom of magic, but the thing and tree both survived. Then, with a flair of its hand, the magic seemed to disappear. Moments later, a massive crack echoes through the sky, and a flash appears. When Lana's eyes have readjusted, she notices the tree is simply gone. All that gives testament to its existence is a charred, smoking, blackened stump, utterly destroyed. The thing still radiates magical energy, but not nearly as much as before. Lana finally brings herself to look at it, and is very surprised when she does. It is maybe two and a third meters tall, and its sickle-scythe-sword-thing is held at its side by clawed hands, not claws of monsters, but of the claws of the creatures of the forest, and yet nothing like them. Its head had no ears, more like a lizard, and it did not have a nose. Or a visible mouth, for that matter.

"Does my appearance surprise you, overseer of light?" It interrupted, a small mouth opening. "Keep her held. I wish to speak with her." He, obviously masculine, motions to the to things grabbing her arm.

"Well, actually, yes, yes it does. It isn't every day that an extremely powerful magic being walks out of a damn tree!" Lana replies her voice crescendoing, "Now, who are you, and what right do you have to detain me so?"

He strides over to her, tips her chin up with one finger, so she is staring directly at his eyes, greener than the forest in spring, leaf-dappled, and a reptilian double-diamond pupil.

"I have the right of the Forest itself. For I am Tyras, defender of the All-Forest, He who brings Balance to the World." Tyras responds.

"Ah, I see, we're doing titles then," Lana shoots back, "Very well then. I am Lana, Holder of the Triforce of Power, Observer of the Goddesses, Sorceress of Light, Seer of Faron Woods, Wielder of Lightning!"

"Pretty titles, Witch. You who would bring Light to the Darkness, in doing so, destroying all." Tyras growls, grabbing her chin, forcing her to remain staring at him.

"Urk… Wha-what are you talking about?" Lana, taken aback by his statement.

"Even you are not truly Light. The Dark witch Cia still lies within you," Tyras responds, "you are not a being of light, no, you are of balance."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Cia is gone. Her magic consumed her. Gah…" Lana's voice trails off as Tyras digs his claws into her skin.

"Don't play dumb with me, girl. You are perfectly bright enough to realize what happened. When Cia died, the last of her life energy was transferred to the Triforce, destroying her body in the process, you got the Triforce, and the remainder of her energy lives on within you." Tyras growls, in an 'isn't it obvious' tone.

"Agh… Tyras… stop… you're hurting me…" She pleads, desperately.

"Right. Claws away. I forgot how… fragile, you humans are." Tyras apologizes, sheathing his claws.

Lana, grateful for at least that, but not willing to show she is, simply continues glaring at him.

"Now, where was I…" Tyras says, pondering something, "Ah… yes. Balance. It is essential for existence. Light and Dark, Order and Chaos, Good and Evil, Day and Night, Life and Death, Sun and Moon, Nature and Civilization, Weak and Strong, all are in Balance. Yet the Goddesses, would ruin this balance, and in destroying Darkness, Light would become a cleansing fire, wiping out everything in its path, leaving nothing."

"I don't believe you. What do you know of the ways of the world." Lana spits, horrified.

"Many things that you do not, for I am the world. More specifically, I am the forest embodied." Tyras replies coldly.

"What… do… you even want… Gak…" Lana manages to choke out.

"Why, to make a point of course. Also to punish those who would burn the world." Tyras say, loosening his grip on her neck enough to allow her to breathe.

"What good is a point if no one can receive it?" Lana questions, rather confused.

"Who said there's no audience? You are here, after all."

"Put. Me. Down. NOW!" Lana growls, trying to as threatening as possible.

"Very well." Tyras states, then unceremoniously lets go her, dropping her to her knees, "Saplings, leave us be."

The saplings simply turn and walk forward, melting into the trees. Lana, on her knees, gasps for breath, but cannot find it for some time.

"Good night, Lana. I am most apologetic that our Ah… meeting was not on friendliest of terms." Tyras apologizes, bending down to her, and taps Lana's forehead, and energy shoots through her, much more energy as the Triforce of Power gave her, it feels as though her veins have become electrified, and an indescribable pain runs through her. She stumbles backwards, stunned and in pain. Lana only had time to think four words before she passes out. "Well crap. Magic overload." Then, she collapses.

Lana awakens to bright sunlight filtering through the tree leaves, and birdsong filling the air.

"Urgh… I had the weirdest dream last night," Lana mumbles, her eyes half opening, "Wait… where am I?" She looks around, seeing the clearing, the burned tree, wisps of smoke still flying in the morning air like ghosts. The first thing she notices is the leaf, folded precisely in to a rectangle. Lana unfolds it. It simply reads 'Go to the Valley of the Seers.'

"Alright. It's payback time you son of a wolfos." Lana growls, clutching her Deku spear.

**A/N: Did you honestly think I'd kil Lana off so quickly? Anyway, Like, Fa****vorite, Llama, and Review! Constructive criticism is appropriate. Thank You for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey-o everyone! How have you all been? I've been really busy these last few weeks, but I found enough time to type this up, I honestly hope you all enjoy it. Well, we're off! (I own nothing)**

Lana approaches the Valley of Seers with as much stealth and care as she can muster, holding her Deku Spear in one hand, and her Tome in a pouch, moving as quickly as she can, while still being quiet.

As she turns the bend in road just before the Valley of Seers, she sees a sight beyond her comprehension.

Where there was a wasteland, full of dead trees, ruins and ominous dark clouds, death and decay everywhere one looked, monsters behind every corner, scorched earth, dead, stone forests, and ruined towns, giving testament to the destruction dark magic can wreak, now lies a practical paradise of trees, greenery everywhere. Rising out of the other end of the valley was a tree, rising above the new forest as a great tower, its crown of branches reaching out, touching the sky, and shading the land around it with its presence. The forest looks neigh-impenetrable, trees blocking every route to the tower which Lana did not doubt was pretty much a jungle.

Just as she almost gives up, Lana sees a small opening, a path, that is not overgrown, the trees curving over it to form a 'roof' over the path blocking out the sun and sky, leading the path down into darkness.

Lana slowly moves slowly across the small open space between the road and this forest. She sneaks into the forest, hairs on the back of her neck bristling with the atmosphere of apprehension and anger.

"Okay, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that forests don't grow this fast." Lana mumbles to herself as she stalks the artificial twilight, trees reaching like clawed hands to blot out the sun.

Lana can feel that there is something distinctly wrong about the forest, but it isn't apparent. Not quite sure what is off about the forest, Lana stops and listens to the sounds of the forest, or rather, the lack thereof. Not a single birdcall, nor skittering step of spider, nor cricket chirp, nor soft footfall of the forest beasts can penetrate the long, oppressive dark. Only the light sound of wind rustling branches high above the ground is barely audible, adding to the suppressive, almost apprehensive, atmosphere that clings to the forest like a fog that won't go away. As Lana listens, she hears a loud creaking noise, similar to that of a tree about to fall. But the sound that should follow, the crash of an ancient the smashing into the forest floor, never comes. The creaking just… stops.

"Odd- and somewhat unsettling also."

As if in response to the speaking, the wind whistles through the branches, long and slow. Lana begins to move faster towards the end of the Valley of Seers.

As Lana progresses through the new "Forest of Seers" her disbelief and unease grows deep within her heart, every step cultivating the seed of fear into a great tree of terror.

Finally, Lana reaches the end of the valley, where she sees Tyras, his back turned to her unmoving, rooted to the spot.

"Tyras, the jig is up! Tell me what I want, now!" Lana shouts, pointing her Deku Spear at Tyras.

"And why would I do that, when I can just do… this." Tyras responds, turning to face her, smiling smugly. He snaps his fingers and the ground next to Lana erupts, massive taproots grab Lana, and smaller roots grab her items, then place them away from her, while thick vines around her feet hold her in place. Tyras makes another motion, and more roots shoot up from the ground, twisting, turning, molding themselves into a cage. The vines unwrap from around Lana's feet and heels, giving her freedom of movement.

"Tyras! Let me out now!" Lana shouts, grabbing the 'bars' of her living cage.

"Ah, I was wondering if you were going to to arrive at all, though honestly, I must thank you for coming here, it's much easier this way." Tyras coolly responds, dismissing the angry witch who is cursing him in quite possibly the most colorful way possible.

"What do you mean, you son of a wolfos?" Lana shouts madly.

"Come now, you didn't really expect the location on the letter, from the being who just so happened to nearly kill you, mind you- not to have some kind of trap, did you?" Tyras asks, with some amusement.

"Touché. Were this some kind of story, I'd think it a ridiculous plot device to advance the story." Lana replies, attempting to sound as patient as possible.

"True enough, though this is a story. Of a kind. This is reality, the story the sentient mind weaves itself, and I am in control of this chapter." Tyras concedes.

"True enough. True enough, I guess you are in control." Lana states, politely.

"Well then, now that the niceties are out of the way, let us get down to business, shall we?" Tyras says, menacingly approaching the cage, he places his lightly clenched hands in front of him and moved them apart, his scythe forming in his hands, as a green light, which then makes the handle, and blade. The scythe floats above the ground, magically levitating. Tyras grabs handle, twirls the scythe, then his hand falls to his side.

"Ulp… Wha-What are you going to do?" Lana gulps nervously, eyeing Tyras' scythe nervously.

"Why, get answers, of course." Tyras states, a 'grin' forming.

"And you plan to do this how?" Lana responds, slightly irked.

"Like this!" Tyras says, and a bolt of magic surges through the cage, and into Lana, knocking her backwards, "now then, if I may quote, 'The jig is up, Lana. Now tell me what I want.' Or face consequences."

"And what do you think I know?"

"I think you know quite a bit."

"Well even if I did know anything important, why would I tell you?"

"Because if you don't, someone might get very hurt." Tyras growls.

"Well I won't tell you anything!"

"I think you'll find I can be very persuasive."

"Hah! Good luck getting anything out of-" Lana begins, then a bolt of energy ends her sentence.

"I will not take 'no' for an answer, witch." Tyras growls, holding a ball of energy in his left hand and his scythe in his right hand.

"Look. It's not a point of me saying 'no', it's an issue of 'I don't know what the hell you want'," Lana sighs, then is promptly hit with another energy surge, "also, if I'm dead, you can't get anything out of me, as dead men- and women- tell no tales."

" Yes… of course." Tyras' demeanor suddenly changes, for something between malevolence, glee and flat out insanity.

"Um… what?" Lana gulps, nervously.

"Lana, Lana, Lana. Naïve, silly, kind little Lana. Happy, little Lana." Tyras starts, "Oh, but you aren't, are you. I mean, Hero boy went to her, not you, and there's just no one else for you."

"What?" Lana recoils in shock.

"Lovely, lonely Lana. On the outside, you're happy as can be, but on the inside, you're a broken, scared, little girl, and eventually, it will shatter you. Then, who will fix you? Nobody. Not him, not any of your friends, nobody."

"You- You're wrong! You are a tree… thing! You don't know anything about humans!

"Do you?"

**A/N Annnd that's a wrap, folks! Some characterization for Tyras, apparently he's unnecessarily cruel. Yay. Anyways, if I don get another chapter up before New Years' Day, Happy New Year, Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanza, and any other December or other Winter holidays for everyone!**


End file.
